


Sam's Angel Consort

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dark, Drugged Sex, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sigils, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You were talking about getting kinky prompts right? Well, how about some Sastiel non-con, with bottom, drugged Cas? Don't mind whether it's soulless Sam, boyking!Sam or just an au evil Sam. THank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Angel Consort

Cas woke, head swimming. It was completely dark in whatever room he was in, completely quiet.

He tried to move, but his limbs wouldn't work with him. He managed to roll around on the bed a few times but that was about it.

"Anybody…..help." Cas called weakly. His throat felt dry, and he licked his lips a few times to try to moisten them. "….help…."

He heard a door open, and some light filtered through, outlining a figure.

Cas looked and recognized the figure being Sam.

"Sam…what’s….what’s happening?"

Sam walked into the room and shut the door, the room being engulfed back into darkness.

"Sam…."

Suddenly the light was flicked on, and Cas hissed, going blind for a few seconds, trying to get his eyes to adjust.

"Cas….drug still running through your system, I see." Sam’s voice was honey smooth and it made Cas shiver hearing it.

"I’m drugged?" Cas asked, confused. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. It was a gigantic mirror, and Cas saw he was naked.

His eyes zoned in to his chest, where there was a binding sigil that looked to be tattooed onto his chest.

"S-Sam…what’s going on?" Cas asked, moving his head to try to look up at Sam.

He thought that his heart would stop when he saw the cruel smile on Sam’s face. The glow of his golden eyes.

"No…Sam…."

"Yep. Say, hello to the new ruler of Hell. The BoyKing. Me." Sam chuckled, motioning to the room around him. "Do you like it? My own personal suite. And you…are my own personal angel."

"Sam…" Cas struggled to get up, whatever Sam had gave him was still running through his bloodstream.

"Don’t fight Cas, it’ll only make it harder on yourself."

"But…you were…normal on Earth." Cas tried to piece together. Sam walked over and joined Cas on the bed, hands tracing over the sigil.

"I faked it well, didn’t I? Helped not having a soul. Really thought I wasn’t going to be back down here as ruler, but life is full of surprises." Sam grinned. "Besides, I wasn’t going to just let  _Crowley_  rule Hell. God, no.”

"Sam…please…." Cas tried to beg softly. "Don’t do this."

"Too late, Cas. I’m here to stay. And you…are my lovely angel consort." Sam flipped Cas over, moving his head so Cas could breath.

"Sam…no…."

"I’m going to have you, Cas. Already have you prepped and open." Sam said, twisting at a plug in Cas ass, before pulling it free. "God, Cas…to have you all open for me. Ready to take. It’s beautiful." Sam murmured, fingers trailing across Cas’ open hole, fluttering, trying to close.

"Sam, stop. I don’t want this."

"I do, though. I will not be denied." Sam said, removing his clothing. He lined his cock up with Cas’ hole and sunk in, groaning at the feeling. "Cas, you feel absolutely divine." He bottomed out and gave about five seconds before he started thrusting earnestly into Cas.

His cock brushed against Cas’ prostate, and Cas cried out, still unable to move that well with the drug. His mind however, was fully awake.

Sam grunted and panted. “Do you like your tattoo, Cas? You’re bound to me. I have the ownership symbol on me. We’re bound together. You’re mine forever.”

Cas whimpered softly, and Cas felt Sam’s hand run up and down his back.

"You know…you might be the only person that I will still allow to call me Sam."

"What…what about Dean?" Cas asked.

"I’ll bring him to join us soon. I don’t want to be without my brother. I’ll keep the two of you safe, under my protection. Once I can trust him enough, he may become second in command. It would be nice to have Dean to rule with. And you will be here for me to use as I wish. I’ll teach you how to enjoy it Cas." Sam said. "I will. After all, we have all the time in the world, do we not?"

Sam’s thrusts got faster, rougher, and Cas cried out, and he had a feeling that Sam was going to come soon.

Suddenly, Sam pulled out and flipped Cas over. Sam started jerking off above Cas, and came with a loud groan, come landing on Cas’ chest and face.

Some of the come landed on the sigil and Cas hissed when he felt a light burning sensation.

"Needed some of my DNA to complete the sigil." Sam said with a shrug. "Figured I could get two birds with on stone by fucking you, then marking you with my seed. I was right."

Suddenly a knock on the door came.

"Enter!" Sam called.

A demon came into the room and saw Sam over Cas, and he made a noise and adverted his eyes.

"My King….there are some demons here….they wish to speak with you…they won’t take ‘no’ for an answer."

"Have you tried everything to remove them from my court?"

"Yes, sir. I swear I have tried."

"I understand. Give me a minute." The demon left the room, shutting the door.

"Well, Cas…I have to go. I guess today is the day that I show my true powers to insufferable demons who don’t understand not to disturb me." Sam quickly got dressed, leaving the room, and shutting the light off, leaving Cas in the dark again.


End file.
